a Little Black Magic
by Weretiger Marduk
Summary: i thought it would be kinda cool to have Raven and Jinx hook up, so I wrote this. It's m for safety
1. Enchanted Meeting

A Little Black Magic

Disclaimer: i don't own teen titans.

This story takes place after the brotherhood of evil. Kid Flash left Jinx, so she went back to the Hive Five for work. Eventually she became their leader.

Raven was sitting in her room, meditating when the alarm sounded. "Titans, trouble!" Came the call from Robin, as it had so many times before. Raven joined the others in the t-car and they sped off.

"Yo Robin, what's going down?" Cyborg had called Robin on the communicator that he'd installed on the car. "There's a bank heist going on downtown. The Hive five have been reported to be the culprits."

As they raced toward the scene, raven thought about the upcoming fight. _I'll have to neutralize Jinx before she can use her power, or we'll be in serious trouble_. Raven wasn't overly concerned. They had fought the Hive five man times, with only one loss. The Titans had pretty much perfected the art of stomping the five villians.

As they Came closer to the bank, Beast Boy Sniffed the air. "Its not just the Hive. There's something else."

Raven looked at beast Boy. She liked him, more than she would admit to herself, let alone him. She wondered for the umpteenth time if there could have been something there if she wasn't... But there was no point in thinking like that. Like it or not, she was her, and nothing would change that. They pulled up to the bank a second later, watching as the police put up a hasty road block to prevent people from entering the battle zone.

they piled out of the car, forming up on Robin. With his trademark yell of "Titans, Go!" they moved into the bank. Raven moved through the wall as a being of pure energy, shifting back once she was through.

Inside was a scene of chaos. a few people were there, hiding behind anything they could use to shield themselves. Behind the tellers was the vault area, where smoke was billowing out of.

_They worked fast this time,_ she thought as the others came through the doors. _they usually don't get to the vault before we get here. _ She readied herself to attack the five villians as soon as they came through the smoking doorway.

Faintly, she saw an orange light inside the smoke. _ That's weird, Gizmo's toys are usually colored blue. _The weapon fired, a brilliant beam that swept across the room, melting anything it touched. Raven flew above the beam, watching the space she had occupied heat to unbelievable temperaures. _That's not Gizmo, he doesn't have access to that kind of heat weaponry. _

"It's not the Hive five." her voice, deadpan though it was, was loud enough to be heard by the other Titans. The orange beam lashed out again, sweeping through the room, melting holes in the walls big enough to be seen through.

"Titans, evade that beam!" _No kidding,_ thought Raven. The Titans scattered, cyborg diving behind the quickly melting counter, Beast boy turning into a fly and buzzing away as fast as he could. Robin tossed a freeze disc into the beam before flipping away to hide behind a wall, starfire took flight, moving nearer the ceiling. Raven levitated, moving around the room in an effort to dodge the beam .

Raven put a shield up in front of her to take the shot. The beams didn't sweep as they had previously, however; instead concentrating on Raven and her shield. _Uh-oh, i'm in trouble. _

Raven felt her shield beginning to fail, and just as it was about to give out, she was tackled out of he air by a pink and black-blur. She landed, the other person landing on top of her.

Raven looke up into the violet eyes of Jinx, who was currently straddling her, one leg on each side of Raven's waist. Raven's hood fell off, revealing her face to Jinx. The two magic girls looked at each other, and Raven got a good look at the hex-tossing teen. She had never really looked at Jinx before, the only time they had met being in battle.

Jinx's hair had apparently come undone earlier, as she had tied her pink hair back into one ponytail, instead of the normal two. One strand of hair had come out, falling across the girl's soft face.

Raven jealously wished she could look that effortlessly attractive. Raven could feel the lithe frame's muscles moving through Jinx's outfit, reminding her of what lay below that face: A fit, lean body, almost exactly like her own.

_I wonder what she would feel like next to me. _Raven blushed at the unexpected thought, then realized Jinx had been looking her over as well, the same expression on her flushed face.

_Get a hold of yourself, she's a criminal. _ Unknown to Raven, Jinx was thinking almost exactly the same thing. "I hate to ruin this moment," Jinx said , "But there is a large, nasty, unwelcome alien trashing our bank."

Raven arched an eyebrow. "Our bank?" Jinx's reply was sharp. "Yes, our bank. The Hive Five have this area claimed as our stomping ground. We don't let anyone else commit crimes here." Raven nodded in understanding.

"Okay. So how is this going to work?" jinx smiled, finally climbing off Raven's torso. Raven felt a small twinge of regret, then she shook herself. _I am NOT thinking this. Even if she is pretty good-looking...Stop it! Focus!_ Jinx's smiled a mischeivious smile, not helping Raven's attempts to focus on the task at hand.

"Simple. When I give the word, Gizmo will toss out some holograms for a distraction. Then Mammoth and will take out that thing. If that doesn't work, then we'll regroup and I'll try to break its weapon. If it comes down to that, I could use a way to get closer."

Raven gave her new cohort a small smile. "I can get you there, if you think your power will work" "It'll work. It's either that or collapse the building on it, and that kinda defeats the purpose."

Raven relayed the message to her teammates as Jinx got ready to signal the waiting Hive members. Robin voiced his objection. "Raven, are you honestly going to listen to a group of criminals? You have no idea what they're thinking; we could be walking into a trap."

Jinx stuck her face next the the communicator and replied, "Don't worry, Bird Boy, I'll bring her pretty little head back in one piece, count on it." She turned off the communicator and winked at Raven, making her blush slightly. "Of course, I never said when I'd bring you back, did I?" Raven couldn't help but smile at the pink-haired sorceress. "I'll take my chances." Jinx laughed. "Alright, let's go."

Raven watched as Jinx turned around and whistled loudly, setting the plan a in motion and giving Raven a nice view of her backside. Dirty thoughts filled Raven's head, and she almost missed the results of the attempt.

The holograms appeared, running at the doorway. The beam swept across them, but not before two jumped out of the way. The holograms became a frenzy of movement, diving this way and that, dozens of cyborgs and mammoths moving across the room toward the thing in the doorway. Finally, the real versions threw themselves through the doorway, attacking the creature. Raven and the others waited for them to emerge from the smoke cloud, becoming more and more anxious as they heard the grunts and smacks from beyond the door.

there was one last grunt, and mammoth came flying back out, holding a piece of...something. It looked like a large arm, but there was no hand at the end, just a hole in the flesh. Cyborg followed soon after, running out of the smoke, waving his arms and shouting. "We got the beam cannon! But it's pissed!"

Raven and Jinx looked at one another. Raven spoke first. "this won't end well." Jinx's response was a cheshire cat smile. "You're right, it won't." The alien charged, tearing through part of the wall and bearing down on its missing arm.

What ensued was the weirdest game of hot potato ever; the Titans and the Hive tossing the arm between them in an effort to keep it away from its owner. Gizmo shouted through the noise: "that scud-munchin' freak's not much bigger than us, he's wearin' some kinda armor."

Jinx, her acrobatic, almost-dancelike movements keeping her just out of harm's reach, jumped onto the alien warrior's back, spraying him with hex-blasts. While a couple managed to penetrate, breaking off pieces of the living armor, most just bounced off.

Suddenly, the creature threw itself onto its back, trying to crush the suprised witch. Jinx didn't even have time to scream. Raven, unthinkng, wrapped Jinx in a cocoon of black energy, pulling the pink-haired sorceress to her reflexively wrapping her arms around her and pulling her tight. Jinx wrapped her arms around the dark girl's neck, holding on for dear life as Raven flew them out of the way. As they touched down, Raven set Jinx down, but the girl continued to stand there, her arms still locked around Raven.

"Hey Jinx, you okay?" Jinx looked stunned. "No one's ever saved me before." Raven shrugged. "Its no big deal. Now come on, we've still got a fight to win." Jinx let Raven go(a little reluctantly, she thought) and they re-entered the fight. Raven hit upon an idea. "Cyborg, Mammoth, get ready to hit him on my signal. Robin, Seemore, and Gizmo, Do you hall have some kind of freeze weapon?" They all shouted affirmatives from where they were jumping around, trying not to get caught by the alien.

And so their plan came together. Robin, Seemore and Gizmo froze the alien, Jinx used bad luck on the armor pieces themselves instead of the thing inside, and Mammoth and Cyborg smashed the armor pieces, slowly revealing the alien within. Once they had smashed off the armor the alien was wrapped in a bubble of dark energy, the fight was over. The police came and carted off the alien, thanking the teen titans for a job well done.

Robin looked around for the Hive, intending to tell the officer about their part in the arrest, but they had slipped of unnoticed beforehand. "Oh, well. We'll see them again." As they departed the bank, Raven was nudged from behind. She turned, and it was one of Gizmo's little robots, holding a black cell phone in its claws. It pushed the cell phone into her body again, almost expectant. Raven took the cell phone and the machine flew off, vanishing around a corner. Raven placed the phone into a small pocket in her cloak and climbed into the T-Car, hoping no one had noticed.

Actually, two someones had noticed the strange gift. Robin, sitting behind the T-Car on his bike, cocked an eyebrow. _Since when does Raven get stuff from the Hive members?_ Robin filed the information away as they raced back to the Titans Tower. The second set of eyes were just above a large smile on the face of the second observer. Jinx smiled at the memory of the dark-girl holding her so tightly. _ Much tighter than was necessary, not that I'm complaining. I wonder if she's bi too? Only one way to find out. _ Jinx took out a black cell phone that was the Hive's primary means of communication. _I'll talk to you later, Raven. _

_End Chapter 1_

There it is, chapter 1. R&R if you could, and tell me how you like it, I'll also look at suggestions for improvement, seeing as I'm still new at this.


	2. a Black Magic Woman

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or motorola.

Raven sat in her room at the Titans tower, staring at the black cell phone in her hands. _Why would they give me this? _Raven was contemplating throwing it away when it rang. She looked at the caller id to see a number she didn't recognize. _Not suprising, since I don't know any numbers at all. I have no one to call. _ She pressed the key to answer the phone. "Hello?" "Hey Rave! Its Jinx. I wanted to thank you for helping me out today. I'd kinda like to pay you back. Would you mind meeting me somewhere?" Raven was a bit taken aback by the pink haired girl's forwardness.

She knew Robin would have a cow if she left without saying anything, and he would have two cows and a kitten if she left to go hang out with a villain.

"I don't think its a good idea, Jinx. The Boy Wonder'd give me no end of crap for it. Besides, wouldn't some of your friends be kind of...put off by me?" Jinx's reply was a little quiet. "I don't have any friends, except maybe Isaac. I work with the Hive, but I don't even sleep in the same building as everyone else." The thought of Jinx sleeping, and what she might be wearing while she slept, flashed into Raven's mind. _Bad thought! Bad thought! Why am I thinking like this? _after a moment, Jinx spoke again. "So the Bird Boy won't let you out? What if I kidnap you?" Raven laughed quietly. "You'll kidnap me? isn't that a little excessive?" Jinx's next words caught Raven by suprise. "Please," she said. "I just want somebody to talk to; its kinda lonely here by myself." Raven didn't know what to say. So she said the first thing that came into her head. "Okay, where?"

that's how Raven came to find herself standing outside a bookstore in the middle of the night. Jinx had said to meet her here at 10:00. It was 9:50 now. _Well, crap. Maybe she got caught knocking over an atm on the way here._ Raven immediately banished the thought. She didn't know enough about Jinx to make an informed opinion anyway, so she had no right to judge her. Raven had foregone her usual outfit for a black shirt, form-fitting black leather pants, gloves, and a black jacket that she had rolled the sleeves to just below her elbows on. it was a little chily, considering it was autumn, and she really didn't want to stay outside any longer than was necessary. As the cell phone in Raven's pocket chimed 10:00, Jinx rounded the corner of the bookstore. "raven cocked her head to the side. "Are you always this precise?" Jinx gave her another Cheshire Cat grin, which Raven found oddly attractive. "Old habit from my days as an independent thief. If you're early, the alarms are still active." Raven smiled. "So true. Many a heist has been foiled because of a thief in a hurry."

Jinx was wearing black jeans and a violet t-shirt, which accented the thick ponytail her similarly colored hair was tied in. Jinx looked Raven up and down. "Black suits you much better than blue." Raven gave Jinx a once-over as well. "I haven't seen you in a bad outfit yet." Jinx blushed slightly. For some reason, Raven found that endearing. "Have you had anything to eat?" "No", was Raven's reply. Jinx grabbed Raven's hand. "Come on, I know this great place down the street. My treat." Raven let a little smile escape. "You're taking me to dinner? But we hardly know each other. What will our parents say if they catch us on a date?" Jinx's eyes glowed with mischief. "why Raven, I didn't know you played for the other team." Raven turned red. "I was just joking. What about you? Is there someone you'd like to sneak out with?" Jinx grew a little more serious and didn't speak for a moment. they kept walking, silent. After a bit, Jinx spoke. "I haven't had anyone for a long time." Raven suddenly thought of something. "What about Kid Flash? Jinx darkened at the name. "A month or two after the brotherhood of Evil was defeated, he ran off, saying that he'd done all he could. I think he just couldn't stand to be tied down." She shrugged "Anyway, last I heard, he and Hawkgirl were seeing each other." She suddenly brightened. "Anyway, I met someone very recently. I really like them. They're dark and mysterious, graceful as a dancer, thoughtful, caring, inteligent, and really good-looking."

As Jinx spoke. Raven grew more disheartened with every word. _ Why am I suddenly depressed? I should be happy for her. Why do I feel so bad? Could I...No way. There's no way that I... Anyway, she's probably not even interested in someone like me, if it even turns out she's... But she did say dark...No, get a grip, Raven, she can't even be a friend, let alone...i'm not going to finish that thought. _

Jinx eyed Raven from the corner of her eye. _ She sure is thinking hard about something. _ Jinx looked closer at Raven's face, at her mouth, her nose, her eyes, memorizing every detail. _Oh yeah, she's definetly hot. i just wish... No, i'm not going to ruin this shot at having a friend because i'm feeling a little... or a lot... lusty. _

They walked a little further, but upon reaching the restaraunt, they found it closed for renovations. "Darn1 Where will I get my herbal tea for the mornings now?" Raven looked at her in suprise. "You like herbal tea?" Jinx nodd3ed. "Sure. There's nothing better to wake up with in the mornings. Darn, now i'll have to exist off store-bought that I can't ever make right." Raven thought for a moment before she spoke again, feeling like she would regret her next statement. _ What the hell, she's been good so far. She could have tried dragging me into an alley and killed me by now if she felt like it. _

"Do you have a kitchen?" Jinx looked at her quizically. "Yeah, why?" Raven smiled. "I can show you how to make a decent cup , if you'd like." Jinx smiled, a guileless, delighted smile. "Really? That'd be great! I don't live too far from here, actually." With the wind picking up, they moved a little faster than they had previously, arriving at the run-down apartment in a couple of minutes. Jinx pulled a key out of a loose brick about waist height. "Never take your key on business. I had to break into my own apartment on the fifth floor. My landlady almost called the cops on me.' As they passed the second floor via the stairs, an old woman stuck her head out of a door. In a raspy, dry voice she asked" J? You ain't bringin' no weirdos in here are ye? All these young delinquints runnin' around these days, you can't be too sure. Don't bring in no more strays either. your darn animals been gettin' complaints from your neighbor." Jinx smiled at the old woman. "Thanks for worrying, miss Goodbody, but I've known Rae for a long time. And you and I both know ther'es no one else up there on the fifth with me. And Edgar below me couldn't hear a cannon if you fired him from it. Good night." Raven couldn't help but let out a small giggle after they were safely away from the landlady. Jinx smiled at her. "She's just stuck on sitcoms. Thinks she has to be a grouchy old woman or she's doing her age group a disservice. When I first moved in, she brought me a pie with my rent bill underneath." They moved up the stairs to Jinx's apartment, stopping on the fourth floor to greet 'Mr. Edgar', a smiling, deaf old man that greeted Jinx like she was his favorite daughter. "Hey there, little un', who's your friend?" Jinx grinned kindly at the old man. "This is Rae, pops. She's coming to show me how to make tea." "Splendid, splendid, you girls enjoy yourselves." Jinx hugged him and they continued on their way.

"Here we are!" She proudly led the way ito the apartment. "Its small, but its clean and its mine. what more could a girl ask for?" Raven walked into the living room, expecting something out of a horror movie, with gothic style artwork and low lighting. What she saw was a small, well-lit apartment, comfortably furnished for one. In the living room was a couch, a lamp, and a small cofee table. Jinx gave her a tour, showing off the hallway / kitchen, bathroom with a surprisingly large bath, and a small bedroom with a full-sized bed taking up much of the room. back in the living room, Jinx spun in a small circle. "So? What do you think?" Raven looked around the room once more "I have to admit, I'm jealous. My room has all the things I need to keep myself in control, so its naturally dark and creepy." Jinx looked at Raven thoughtfully. "What do you mean, keep yourself in control?" Jinx gestured for her to take a seat, and they both sat down on the couch. raven sighed and looked at her hands while she spoke. "My powers are based on emotion; the more emotion I allow myself to feel, the more my power is released." Jinx looked at her and placed her hand on Raven's. "You're telling me that you can't feel anything? Or else something will blow up?" Raven nodded. "That's pretty much how it is." Jinx looked at Raven in disbelief, then shocked her by wrapping her in a fierce hug. "Rae, I'm so sorry." After a moment, Raven hugged the violet-haired girl back, as tightly as she dared, just glad for the physical contact. They sat like that for several minutes, just two lonely girls sharing the touch of another living soul. Finally, Raven loosened her hold on the other girl. Raven looked Jinx in the eyes. _ I never noticed she had cat's eyes before. _ "Thanks." Jinx cocked her head to the side and smile slightly. "For what?" Raven smiled at her. "For understanding." Then Jinx suprised them both by taking Raven's head in her hands and kissing her on the lips. Raven was too shocked to react. Jinx stopped and lokked at Raven sheepishly. "Sorry, I just wanted to know..." She waved her hand vaguely. Raven touched Jinx's face with one gloved hand. "How long?" Jinx looked at her hands. "I've liked girls for as long as I've liked boys. I'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable, but..." Raven silenced Jinx by putting her mouth on the violet haired sorceress'. It was several moments before their mouths parted. "You're not alone." Tears welled up in Jinx's eyes. They kissed again and again, sinking into the couch. There they held each other until they fell asleep in each others' arms.

This is chapter 2. please r&r, I'd like to know what you think. Chapter three should be up in about a week.


	3. Black Tempers and Magic Mornings

Black Tempers and Magic Hands

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Celestial Seasonings, or a digital alarm clock.

To the readers: some of you might have noticed Raven is showing an awful lot of emotion in this story. Well, fear not, as I have an answer. Read on to discover my brilliance. Also, there's a bit of bedroom action in this chapter, so please don't flame me if it sucks or you don't like that sort of thing.

As the sun shone through the one window of the apartment, Raven slowly woke with a feeling of contentment. She wasn't quite sure where she was, but she knew this was a good place to be. _I haven't slept this good in years. How can she make me feel this good? _Raven looked over at the still-sleeping form beside her. Jinx's extravagantly colored hair was splayed out all over the pillow, contrasting sharply with the white sheets. Raven climbed out of bed slowly, being careful not to wake the other girl. She crept into the hallway/kitchen in Jinx's small apartment. She put some water into a kettle, to steep, then searched Jinx's cupboard for tea leaves. On the top shelf she found a small, beautifully adorned wooden box, inlaid with what looked like ebony, and stylized with pictures of witches stirring cauldrons, black birds, and what Raven would swear was an ivory-carved moon inlaid into the side of the box. She took the box down reverently, holding it with the utmost care. The top slid open, revealing a mixture of exotic and most definitely expensive tea leaves. An inner sense told her that she should replace the box, so she levitated herself up to the shelf's height to place the box back. Once it was securely back in its place, she cast about for something else to use. She finally located a box of Celestial Seasonings, raspberry being the choice of the day. As the kettle began to whistle, she quickly pulled it off the fire with her powers, hoping the noise didn't wake her sleeping companion. She put bags into two mugs and walked quietly back into the bedroom, thankful that she was only wearing socks on her feet.

She climbed carefully into the bed, kissing Jinx lightly on the neck, the shoulders. Jinx smiled in her sleep. Raven kissed her face, planting kisses on her eyelids, her nose and finally her mouth.

Jinx woke to Raven's call, rolling over and hugging her to Jinx's body as she returned Raven's kisses with her own. They literally rolled out of bed, landing on the floor in a jumble of limbs, blankets, and laughter. They helped each other to stand up, and sauntered slowly into the living room with their arms around each other. Raven pushed Jinx onto a seat smiling as Jinx licked her stomach playfully. Raven reluctantly pulled away from the other girl. "Wait a minute; I've got something for you." She left for the kitchen, swiftly returning with the tea. she held out a cup to Jinx. "its slightly different from what I usually make, but I've heard good things about it." Jinx took the offered cup and took a small sip. Her eyes widened. "How did you do that? I can never make this taste right! I have to keep you, you're a gift from heaven!" Raven blushed slightly at the praise. "All you do is heat it to boiling, wait about ten minutes, then let it steep in until the water is the right temperature for you. I just made it the way I liked it. Is it okay?" Jinx stood up as carefully as she could, hugging the other girl with one arm. "Its amazing. Its just the way I like it, but can never make it. You're gonna have to teach me this by hand, so that next time **I** can wake you up with a cup of heaven." Raven smiled and kissed the violet-haired girl on the nose. Jinx giggled, and Raven smiled softly. They sat in companionable silence, drinking their tea together and enjoying the morning. Raven completely forgot about time until she spotted the clock on the coffee table. It read 9:00. She sat up with a start. "Oh my god, they're gonna kill me!" She ran to the bedroom to get her shoes and jacket. As she entered the living room, random objects began to lift into the air, encased in black energy. Raven had pulled her shoes on and was stuffing her arm into her jacket when she finally noticed. She stopped cold. Jinx walked into the room at that moment and stopped in the doorway. Immediately everything floated back into its original place, coming to a rest exactly where it had been before Raven entered the room. Raven looked around, spotting Jinx in the doorway. Her empathic abilities touched Jinx's mind, and she felt the concern, shock, and affection the girl was experiencing. Raven shook herself. "What just happened?" Jinx just shook her head, coming over to sit next to Raven on the edge of the bed. Suddenly a light shone in their eyes at the same time. Jinx spoke first, her expression wondrous. "Somehow, you were feeling and nothing was happening! Then you went into the bedroom and something changed." Raven looked at the girl, and then tackled her from her sitting position onto the bed, hugging her fiercely. "Its you," she whispered. "When I'm around you, my power wasn't reacting. But when I left the room, It picked up again. It must have been like that all night. But why didn't you do that to stop me from fighting you?" Jinx thought for a moment, looking at her hands. Then she looked at Raven. "It's a new power," she breathed. "It feels different from my normal power, and its kinda flowing, instead of me using it on purpose. I can feel it getting sucked into your body, too." Raven smiled in understanding, hugging the girl again. "its good luck." Jinx raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "It has to be. You're not just bad luck, you can give off an aura of good luck too, and I must be absorbing it to block my powers." Raven beamed at the Jinx. "Now its official. We're made for each other. There's no way I'm letting you go after this." The two embraced each other, kissing frantically, Raven reveling in her new-found ability to feel; and Jinx exultant from at last finding someone who needed her, someone who didn't shun her for her abilities. Jinx pulled at Raven's shirt, putting her hand inside of it so she could touch the other girl's skin. Raven moaned, then ran her hands down to Jinx's waistline, pulling the other girl into her lap and trying to stick her hand down the tight –fitting pants the violet-haired sorceress was wearing. Jinx wiggled in her lap, making her try all the harder. Raven was losing herself in the scent of Jinx's decidedly feminine smell. Jinx pushed her onto the floor, and they rolled across it until they hit the wall, a frenzy of hot, needy flesh. Then Raven remembered why she was dressed in the first place. With a groan, she broke the contact between her lips and Jinx's, panting. "I have to go," she said breathlessly. Jinx grinned mischievously, and bit Raven on the shoulder. Raven cried out quietly, then gripped Jinx's backside with both hands and pulled her hips towards her own. She bucked against Jinx, who answered her movement with equal enthusiasm, both of them reaching a point the point of no return. Jinx leaned her head back, moaning with pleasure. Raven, barely coherent, nonetheless lifted her head up to Jinx's chest, brushing against her with her head, then promptly sank her teeth into the other girl, biting her back just below the collarbone. Jinx went crazy, grinding against Raven with a new intensity. Raven, laying on her back, wrapped her legs around Jinx's waist, reaching for as much contact as possible. They both felt a burning inside them, and as they thrust against each other in a breathless orgasm, a white light flashed behind their eyes, and they each felt the distinct presence of the other inside their minds. The new feeling only heightened their awareness of each other, and they felt each other's desire, each other's need, and it drove them over the edge. Jinx, her head thrown back, cried Raven's name, and Raven crushed her mouth onto the other's emanating desire and love. They collapsed onto the floor, breathless. It was several minutes before, Raven could do more than throw her arm around the equally breathless girl beside her. She felt Jinx's arm move to her hip, resting there in a like manner. Raven finally attempted to sit up, only to be weakly pushed down by Jinx. "Don't leave yet, stay with me please." _ How could I refuse?_ Raven was surprised when she heard a thought from her newly found lover. _I hope she doesn't. I want her to stay here with me for a little while longer, at least until I can catch my breath enough to see her off._ Raven snuggled against Jinx. "For a little while, okay. But we can't go back to sleep, I have to get back or the others will be angry." She wouldn't close her eyes, she wouldn't. But with Jinx's arms wrapped around her, it was difficult to feel urgency toward anything, especially leaving. She might just close her eyes for a second…

Meanwhile, the Titans were in an uproar. When Raven didn't come down for breakfast, no one thought much of it, as she sometimes took her tea to her room for privacy. But as lunchtime rolled around, and no one had seen any sign of her, the Titans began to get worried. Beast Boy was given the dubious honor of looking inside Raven's room, and he was forcibly propelled into the hallway where her room was located. Tip-toeing inside, whispering her name the entire time, BB saw her standard outfit laid out neatly on her bed, clean and waiting. Speeding back to the living room, he informed the other Titans of her absence, causing general havoc to erupt in the room. "We must go look for our friend," Starfire said, "she could be hurt." "She's gonna have a lot of explaining to do when we find her." The last was added by Robin, who was looking well and truly pissed. Beast Boy, who was side tracked by his stomach growling, was looking through the cabinets when a thought struck him. "Hey, there's no herbal tea in here. Maybe she went to go get some and something came up. You know how long the line can get when an old lady's at the front." This calmed the other titans down; and they went about their morning tasks with less worry. A few hours, later, though, when she still had not returned, Robin began to lose his temper. "Why hasn't she called? Or left a message? Or something?" As Robin got up from the couch, undoubtedly to go look for her, Cyborg intervened. "Hey man, cool it," he told the unhappy Titan. "She's always been there when we needed her, and as far as I know she's never taken a day off. Don't you think she deserves to relax once in a while? Not everyone's as much of a workaholic as you. Besides, there hasn't been any trouble all day." It didn't soothe Robin much, but he sat back down in a huff, his arms crossed over his chest.

Cyborg quietly breathed a sigh of relief. He had seen Raven leaving the tower, and while he was as worried as the others, he had meant what he said. He viewed Raven as a little sister, and he knew Robin would not think anything of yelling at her in public, and then she would just contract into her shell again, withdrawing further into herself after all the effort he and BB had put into making her relax.

Raven woke with a start. It felt as if she had slept for several hours, making it sometime in the afternoon. Jinx was once again entwined in her limbs, one hand in Raven's shirt. She smiled down at her, stroking her hair. She laid the sleeping girl on the bed, then grabbed her jacket and departed with one last kiss.

She teleported back into the Titans tower, holding a bag she had stopped for along the way. She walked down to the living room, carrying her newly acquired items and wearing her deadpan look. The room held four other Titans and as she walked into the room, they all turned to look at her. There were mixed reactions. Beast Boy gave her a subdued 'hello', Robin stormed out, Cyborg gave her a cheerful greeting and a pointed look, and she was swept up and crushed by Starfire's hug. "Friend Raven, you are back! What a joyous occasion! We had feared you were in some distress." Raven patted Starfire on the back, and the Tamaranian set her down. "I'm fine, Star. She smiled, just a little, at her friend. "Better than I have been in a long time." The Tamaranian sniffed Raven suddenly, and gave her a knowing grin. "You have been glardeking, Raven. Who is the lucky- "Cyborg raised his eyebrow at this, then said to Starfire hurriedly, "Hey Star, why don't you go see if you can find Robin." Starfire nodded and flew off after the Titan. Beast Boy looked around, finding himself alone with Raven and Cyborg. He looked from one to the other, then slowly stood and walked out.

Cyborg patted the couch next to him. Raven sighed and took a seat. Cyborg looked at Raven for a moment before he spoke. "I saw you leave last night. Where were you, Raven? Really?" when she hesitated, Cyborg spoke again. "C'mon, I'm not gonna spill to the fearless leader, you know that." She nodded at the statement. She and Cyborg had spent many moments in each other's company, talking of things that neither felt comfortable talking to the rest of the team about. "I was with a friend. She let me stay at her place for the night in exchange for a cup of tea and some company." Cyborg's human eye squinted then he smiled. "It wouldn't be Jinx, would it?" She looked at him in mild surprise. "Yes, it is. But how'd you know?" Cyborg reached out and pulled a long strand of violet-colored hair from Raven's shoulder. She looked sheepish. "Oh. I'll have to be more careful in the future." Cyborg nodded. "Robin almost went looking for you; it wouldn't have been pretty to see what would have happened if he found you." Raven blushed deeply, unable to stop it. Cyborg's eye widened. "wait a minute, just how bad would it have been?" Raven looked at him, considering quickly. She could use his support in this, but she didn't want to alienate him. Finally, she decided to go for broke. "It would have probably shocked him enough to bury himself right there." Suprisingly, Cyborg smiled. "Of all of the villains you could have chosen, she's not a bad choice. She's not a bad person, she just thinks she has a bad ability." Raven looked him in the eye. "That's not all she can do. She can hold back my power, Cyborg. She can let me feel emotions again when I'm near her." Cyborg's eye widened again. "Wow. No wonder." He smiled at her, a big brother understanding his little sister. "Alright, I'll run interference for you for now, but you need to come clean with Robin, or eventually he'll lose his mind and find out in the worst possible way, and bad things will happen. Try going through Starfire, she has a certain influence over him. If she's on your side, then he might not flip out so bad." She hugged Cyborg, then quickly left with a 'thank you' directed back at him. Cyborg had understood. That agve her hope that the others might, too. But first, she needed to find Starfire.

Next chapter, as requested. I'll try to get these up every weekend, but if something come up, I can only do what I can. Please R&R, I 'd like to know if this chapter was too explicit. Thanks!


	4. Enchanted Words

Chapter 4:Enchanted words

disclaimer:I don't own teen Titans, slurpies, or Happy Bunny.

Raven sought out Starfire, hoping to catch her before she ran into Robin. Raven practically flew down the halls, searching for the tall tameranian. _What will I say to her? Starfire has always been a good friend, always tried to help, even to the point of annoying me beyond all reason. _ Raven sighted the girl shortly, and called her name. Starfire turned, and, as always, greeted Raven joyously. "Greetings Raven! How are you on this glorious day?" Raven smiled slightly to her friend, replying slowly, trying not to fumble her words. "I have a problem, Star, and I think you can help me with it, if you're willing to." Starfire's reply was instantaneous. "Of course, Raven, I will endeavour to assist you in any way I can; but I also desire something from you." Raven was caught off-guard by this. "What do you need?" The alien girl smiled widely, and leaned close to Raven, speaking in a conspiratorial whisper. "I wish to meet this preson you have been glardeking with, they must be someone very special for you to know them so closely." Raven appraised the other girl for a moment. Starfire could apparently smell better than humans, giving that she had smelled Raven's recent activities on her. "Okay Star, how about tonight?"

Jinx was just waking up when her phone rang. she walked to the cofee table and checked the number before answering. Her heart quickened as she saw that the number was the phone she had given Raven. She answeredit with joy. "Hey Rae! what's goin' on?" Raven greeted her warmly from the other side, her affection apparent even through the phone. "Hi J, I missed you. Hey, there's someone that wants to meet you." Raven quickly added,"Don't worry, she's a friend, she's gonna help me break the news to robin, but she wanted to meet you first." "Are you sure its okay?" Jinx was worried. Raven was probably talking about another hero, and her reputation as a villian was widely known.

Raven's voice was reassuring. "its okay, I trust her." "Okay," was Jinx's reply. "Where?"

Jinx walked into the food court in the mall and spied Raven, sitting at a table in the food court, right where she said she'd be. She walked up from behind her, suprising her and hugging her from behind. "Hey gorgeous." Raven reached around behind her, hugging Jinx with one arm. "Hello yourself." Jinx and Raven wore almost matching outfits, jeans and a black shirt, though Raven wore the same jacket from the previous day and Jinx had accented her clothes with a black baseball cap and black duster that looked about three sizes too big. Jinx sat down at the table, looking at the other member there. The other occupant wore jeans and a Happy Bunny t-shirt, with a yellow sun hat that covered most of her head. She was drinking what looked like her fifth slurpie. Jinx wondered how she managed to not get brain-freeze.

Jinx coughed nervously. "Hello?" Suddenly the newcomer's face was inches from hers. Jinx was staring at the largest green eyes she had ever seen.

Jinx made a small noise in her throat and would have scrambled out of her chair if Raven hadn't taken her hand. "It's... It's..." Raven nodded. "Jinx, this is my friend Starfire. Star, this is Jinx, my..." Starfire gave Raven a confused look. "This is who you have snuck off to glardek with?" Raven just nodded silently. Starfire looked at Jinx with an inscrutable gaze. "She is important to you? She makes you happy?" Raven nodded "Yes, she is very important to me, and I enjoy her company as much as you enjoy Robin's." Starfire suprised them both by catching Jinx in a bone-crushing hug. "Then what kind of friend would I be to refuse your happiness? Welcome Jinx, and may you bring each other much happiness!"

The three girls spent the day at the mall getting to know each other. Jinx and Starfire both apparently shared a love of cheesy cartoons and anything pink. They practically flew from one store to the other, showing off little trinkets to each other, playing tag in the food court, and sliding down the hand rails between floors.

Eventually, as night fell, it was time to depart. Jinx and Starfirehad a hugging contest, then Jinx embraced Raven, kissing her deeply. The Tameranean stood patiently, waiting on them. Raven and Jinx went to their seperate houses, parting reluctantly, their hands touching until the last moment distance seperated them.

As the two Titans flew back to their tower, Raven blushed suddenly. "Sorry about all the touchy-feely back there." Starfire smiled. "On Tameran, love is an unconditional thing. No one's love is denied to another, they must merely express their desire to be together with their jatra to the community's leader, and every effort is made to make sure the desired transitions are made easily. There have been several cases when a pair of jatra have left Tameran with the blessings of their families because their needs could not be met." Raven shuddered. "I hope it won't come to that." Star nodded. "Now that you have found your jatra, you must speak to Robin and inform him of your news. it is his duty as your leader to assist you however he can. She looked at her friend thoughtfully. "We will speak to him together. He can be...difficult about seeing through the eyes of another." Raven nodded slightly, relieved that her friend had understood.

Back at the Titans tower, one unhappy green teenager sought out his friend.

He found him in the garage, of course, working on his car. "Cyborg? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Cyborg heard his friend's voice and knew something was wrong. The normally cheerful boy sounded...somber. Serious. In all the time Cyborg had known him, Beast Boy had always been a creature (no pun intended) of extremes. He was either exceptionally happy, frighteningly depressed, or youthfully exuberant. To hear him speaking in such a deadpan voice was frightening.

Coming out from under his car, he wiped a spot of grease off his hands and turned to his friend. Beast Boy looked terrible. His eyes were blood-shot from lack of sleep, and his clothes were rumpled like they had been worn for days in succession. "Yeah B, what you need?" Beast Boy looked away, apparently not willing to look Cyborg in the eye. "It's about Raven. When she came back last night, she smelled like she had been..._with_, someone. And I know that smell. It was Jinx." Beast Boy looked Cyborg in the eye. He looked as if he was close to either crying, or going into a frenzy. "She's seeing Jinx, Cy. I don't know what to do. I haven't told Robin. I know I should, but I don't want to break her trust or something. She's important to me." Cyborg put his hand on his small friend's shoulder. "B, I think you should talk to Raven about this, but I have a question. Do you want Raven? Or do you want her to be happy? She may not be the one for you, dude. I'm sorry bro." Beast Boy nodded. "I should go. I just thought of something I think I need to do." Cyborg patted him gently on the shoulder. "Alright B, take care." Cyborg crawled back under his car, feeling dissatisfied with the conversation.

Robin was in his workroom, pacing back and forth like a caged animal. He knew something was up. He could almost taste it on the air. _Raven is hiding something, and I'm pretty sure Cybrg is in on it. And I haven't seen starfire around anywhere today. Could she be in on this as well? No, she wouldn't keep secrets from me. If she knews something, she'd say. Unless..._Starfire was special to Robin, and he trusted her as no one else. If there was anyone who would tell him what was going on, it was her. Decided, he went to go find the alien girl.

Raven and Starfire landed on the roof, taking the stairs down to the living room. Jinx's good luck effect was still lingering, so Raven could actually enjoy the other girl's company. They sat on the couch, drinks and snack food scattered around them. They were still like that when Robin walked through the door. The sight of Raven laughing shocked Robin so much that he stood rooted to the spot, staring at her. _Raven can't laugh; if she's laughing, something should be exploding. _he coughed quietly, like he was interrupting something. Starfire noticed Robin first. "Greetings Robin! Would you care to partake of 'the junk food' with us?" Robin slowly walked in and sat down on the table. he was breaking one of his own house rules in doing so, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Raven, were you just laughing?" Raven sighed slightly. _Darn, I'd hoped it wouldn't happen so soon. _"Yes Robin, I was." Starfire spoke next. "Raven has found her jatra, Robin." Robin's eyebrow cocked, a signal that he didn't understand. "Her jatra? What exactly is that?" Starfire searched for the right word. "On your planet, I believe the term is 'soulmate'. "

Robin's jaw dropped. "H-Her what? Tell me you're kidding. This has to be a joke." Robin shook his head like he was trying to clear it. Starfire put her hand on his leg. "Robin, as her community's central figure, you are honor-bound to assist her." Robin shook his head again. "That's the custom on **your** planet, Star. On this one, as the 'central figure', it's up to me to decide whether or not this is a good idea." Robin sighed and asked the question that Raven had been dreading.

"Okay, say I go for this. I need to know something first. Who is it?"

Starfire jumped to Raven's aid. "I have had the pleasure of her company this afternoon, she is..." Robin held up a hand. "Whoa! Stop right there! Say that again, slowly, Because I know I did **not** just hear what I thought I heard." Raven's voice was devoid of any emotion, something which under normal circumstances Robin wouldn't have thought twice about. Starfire, aware that she had made a major mistake, winced at the voice that had been so full of happiness only minutes earlier. Robin's eyes snapped toward her. "You heard Starfire right. It's a she." Robin swallowed and closed his eyes. "Of all the things you do, this just cuts it. I don't mind the demon parent, the dark energy you use, and I can overlook the evil rage thing. But this I just cannot wrap my mind around. If you have any more shocking confessions, say them now, so I can freak about them all at once." Raven took a deep breath and said in a quiet voice:

"I'm in love with Jinx."


	5. Black Magic Money

Chapter 5:Black Magic Rising

Disclaimer: if you don't know the drill by now, then you're beyond hope.

For the audience: Dig it, cats and kittens. I've finally gotten some sleep since this whole shenanigan started, so the ideas are coming a little easier. I started another story over in the Star Wars section if you're interested; it's called the Story of the 121st. Anywho, I'm getting shipped to the east coast (job related, don't ask) so it might be a while before the next one is up. Sorry to make you wait so long for this one. Enjoy!

Jinx was lounging in her living room, one arm thrown over the back of the chair, her legs dangling to one side, when she heard a knock on the window. She looked over and spied the teen dressed in black perched like a bird on her window sill. Stretching lazily, she slowly got up and opened the window. Red X climbed into the room with remarkable agility. Jinx raised an eyebrow. "You could have just used the door." Red X chuckled, the synthesizer in his helmet giving his voice an odd, machine-like quality. "True, but the window is more fun." Jinx laughed at that. "I agree. So, are we still on for tonight?" Red X nodded. "The package is changing hands tonight in the park. It'll be a simple grab-and-run."

Jinx sighed. "It's never as simple as you make it out to be." Red could have been smiling, but she couldn't tell. "Yeah, but whenever I come to you with freelance work, it's always better paying than what you currently have planned." Jinx couldn't argue. It was thanks to a freelance job that she had been able to afford a down payment on the apartment anyway.  
"Alright, I'll be there in about half an hour." Red X nodded and leaned back out the window. "See you there," he said before he limply fell out the window. Jinx watched him go with amusement. She had freaked the first time he had done that, only to catch him laughing at her from the next window down.

Jinx was putting the final touches on her uniform and her grab bag of illegal goodies when there was a knock at the door. _Who could that be?_ Jinx opened the door a crack, utterly surprised to see who was at her door."Raven? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the tower?" Raven shook her head mutely. "Just a sec," Jinx closed the door and quickly unlocked the chained-deadbolt. As soon as she opened the door, Raven hugged her tightly. Jinx returned it with equal measure, aware that something was bothering the dark girl.

After a moment, Raven released her. When she spoke, she seemed on the verge of tears. "Robin suspended me from the Titans, J. I tried to talk to him and he kicked me out." "Oh Rae," Jinx breathed. She hugged the girl again, pulling her out of the doorway and shutting the door. She sat Raven down on the couch, then looked at her"Listen, I have something I need to do, I should be back in a couple of hours, okay?" Raven nodded. "Just don't be gone too long." Jinx nodded and kissed Raven on the forehead before grabbing her keys and heading for the park.

Jinx made her way through the park, walking quickly and keeping to the shadows as much as possible. She made her way to a forked tree, decorated only by a black ribbon that was almost invisible in the dark. Removing the ribbon, she climbed into the tree, making herself comfortable. It was only a few minutes before she felt the presence of another person beside her. She yawned. "Took you long enough." The familiar metallic voice replied in kind. "What makes you think I wasn't already here?"  
Jinx snorted. "Because I would have heard you."

"You don't know that." Jinx shrugged. "It's academic at this point, anyway. So how long are we gonna wait for them?" Red X pointed to a nearby park bench. "One guy will walkby and 'accidently' drop his package. Then, seconds later, another will pick it up." Jinx nodded. "So we just waltz over there and pick up this item and take it to the city lost and found? What charitable people we are."

Red X nodded. "See? I told you it was simple." jinx rolled her eyes. "What about the two guys hiding over there?" She pointed to a nearby bush. "Or there?" She pointed out another. "Like I said, nothing is ever as simple as you say it is." Red nodded thoughtfully. "So why don't we take care of our ever so shy friends now?" With a dirty look, Jinx slid off her branch. Noiseless as a cat, she stalked through the bushes like a jungle predator. She made quick work of the two flunkies, dropping one with a chop across the throat, and hammering the other one in the temple with a large rock she picked up. She then occupied the space they had just vacated, giving her a clear view of the bench where everything was supposed to take place.

She didn't have long to wait. almost as soon as she settled into her new hiding place, a man came around the corner, jogging down the path with a brown paper-wrapped parcel under his arm. He paused, apparently out of breath, and sat down on the bench, placing his parcel on the ground.

After a moment, he got up and jogged off, leaving the prize behind. _Bingo. _ Jinx stepped out of the bushes, aware that she could only be in the open for a moment without risk of discovery. She jogged out into the clearing, nonchalantly picking up the package, making a show of quickly checking it over, then shrugging and jogging off in the opposite direction. As soon as she left the clearing she jumped into the bushes, making her way silent and invisisble to the tree she had started from. Once she was back in her hiding place, she waited for the signal from X before she climbed down and headed for a discreet little diner that was open 24/7. She slid into the seat opposite of a hooded figure that sat drinking a cup of coffee. "Took you long enough." she smirked, "You didn't have a box to carry." He chuckled. "True enough. Well, here's your cut." She felt something land on the seat next to her. She took a sip of his coffee. "Thanks, things might get a little tight pretty soon." Red X's voice was curious. "You got a roomie?" Jinx nodded. Red shrugged. "Bring 'em in. If nothing else, we could always use a lookout or a new face for making drops." Jinx looked thoughtful for a moment. "You may be right. If I know her, though, if she's actually up to it, she'll be much more useful than a simple lookout..."

Raven was passed out on the couch when Jinx walked through the door. Smiling, Jinx grabbed a blanket from the bed and returned to the living room. Snuggling up next to the sleeping girl, she threw the blanket over the both of them. Reaching behind her to run her fingers through Raven's hair, she smiled and whispered. "Goodnight, Rae. I think tomorrow could be the start of something new for both of us."

Chapter 5 finished! R&R me, I'll try to have something at least in the works by april.


	6. Dark Choices

Chapter 6:Dark Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

For the audience: Yo! I got here sooner than I thought I would and I've been typing like a fiend to get this done. Here is my haunting rendition of Danny Boy! Just kidding. Any way, I'm getting sent overseas in September, so if I'm not done with this thing by then, I might have to put it on hold. Sorry.

Raven woke up with Jinx's arm thrown over her. She smiled, contented, before remembering why she was waking up here. She looked fondly at Jinx's sleeping form. _I've always known what I was trying to feel. I wasn't stretching it when I spoke to Robin._ The memory of Robin's final words echoed within her still. _I love this mischievous little feline laying next to me. I just never realized it before. Robin just doesn't understand. He has such a clearly defined sense of black-and-white that he can't pause and consider alternatives without questioning his own values. _

The night earlier...

Robin's voice was almost shrill, and if she hadn't known better, Raven would have said he was going into hysterics. "JINX?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Robin stood up, pacing back and forth in front of the couch. He stopped, looking at Starfire. "You knew about this, didn't you? That first night she came in late, you knew, didn't you?" Starfire nodded, devoid of her usual emotion. "And Cyborg? He's been covering you from the get go. He's in on this too."

Robin shook his head. "I can't accept this. I can't have members of my team sneaking out at night to go off gallivanting with criminals." Robin sighed. "Raven, until you come to your senses, you're officially suspended from the Teen Titans. Give me your T-com." Starfire looked at Robin in shock. "Robin, you can't-" He cut her off with a sharp look.

"As this team's registered leader, the team's security takes priority. One member's infatuation is not enough to justify putting the whole team at risk." Raven shook her head. "Don't bother, Star." Pulling out the communicator from her pocket, she tossed it on the floor at Robin's feet. "Thanks for everything, Star, but I think its time I left." Raven's anger threatened to break loose. _Well, why shouldn't it? I've had enough of his self-righteous attitude. _Raven released her anger in a focused blast, blowing open a wall for her exit and shaking the tower down to its foundations. Robin and Starfire were knocked to the floor, shocked at the power Raven had released without any apparent effort.

Raven looked back one last time at her friend. "Bye Star, tell everyone I'm goodbye. And tell BB that I'm sorry, I really did think he was funny." Starfire nodded, but Raven had already begun her flight to the city, never looking back. Starfire knew. She watched her the whole time to see if she would.

The memory still weighed on Raven's mind. _Could I have done something different? Well, there's no going back now. _ Raven brushed Jinx's face with her fingertips before she wrapped herself in black energy and slid through the couch. On the other side, she stood up, drew the blanket around Jinx, and left.

Outside, Raven walked down the stairs. As she passed the landlady's floor, the old woman stuck her head out. "You that young girl that Jay brought home a few days ago?" Raven nodded. "Yes ma'am, I am." She looked at Raven shrewdly. "Just what are you to her? Answer honestly; she's a nice girl, and I'd hate the thought of someone hurting her." Raven answered simply. "I love her, more than anything I've ever had." The old woman nodded. "I thought as much. I wish you the best." Raven blushed and the old lady winked. "You two make a lovely couple, has anyone told you that? Here, take this." She shoved a large box into Raven's hands. The old landlady disappeared into her room before Raven thought to ask her what was in the box.

She walked back to Jinx's apartment, setting the box down on a table. She opened the box, revealing a dozen homemade donuts and a quart of milk. "Wow." Raven looked over to see Jinx checking out the contents as well. Raven smiled. "Breakfast is served." They ate on the floor, enjoying each other's company.

When they had finished, Jinx looked at Raven thoughtfully. "What are you gonna do now?" Raven shook her head. "I don't know. I can't try to get sponsored by the city for solo work now that Robin has suspended me, and I just don't see myself working in some burger joint or something."

Jinx thought for a moment. "Would you consider crime?" "No." Raven's response was immediate. Then she thought for a moment. _Look at this practically,_ she thought to herself. _ You don't have any prospects, you need money, and my job doesn't mean I have to be a bad person. _

She looked at Jinx for a moment. "What's your preference?" Jinx released the breath she had been holding. "I'm strictly a B&E kinda girl." "Do you think you could teach me?" Jinx nodded. "You'll probably have an easier time of it than I do." Raven cocked her head to the side. "Why's that?" Jinx giggled. "You fly. Most of today's alarm systems rely on an intruder using the floor. Actually, a friend of mine, the one who teams with me on freelance jobs, has a new one if you want to try it."

Raven took a breath. "What's the job?" Jinx smiled. "Simple. An art heist from the museum downtown. Our target is an engraving from the Ming Dynasty. Exhibit 112. C'mere a sec."

Jinx slid open a compartment in her bedroom floor, revealing a bird's eye map of the museum, with little notes on the sides. They brought the rather large paper to the coffee table and spread it out. Raven raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty detailed. Who made it?" Jinx grinned. "I borrowed one of gizmo's cameras and took shots of the inside on a 'field trip' a class of junior high kids were taking. Then I sent the photos to Red and he put this together."

"Red? As in Red X?" Jinx nodded. "he's the premiere thief in Jump City. Sometimes, when he has a job that needs an extra set of hands or eyes, he'll come to me and we'll work together." Raven nodded slowly. "What will he think of me being there? I'm not exactly his favorite person." Jinx shrugged. "He's the one that thought you might go for this. I was kinda surprised that you said yes, as a matter of fact." Raven smiled slightly. "So how do we get in?" Jinx's smile erased Raven's uncertainty. _This could be fun._

**The next night**

Raven crept through the skylight, the moon illuminating the museum and the black form-fitting jumpsuit she wore. She cut the wires leading from the motion sensors, silencing the alarm before it can set off. Then she flew down to the door, punching in the code that she had received from Jinx. The doors alarm system shut off, and she opened it, letting in the pink –haired thief. Together they crept towards exhibit 112, alert for the guards.

They walked down the hallway towards their desired exhibit. When they reached the door, they stopped. "Alright, I'll shut down the laser grid and you go get the engraving." Raven nodded and focused on the door, working her power into the lock. With a click, the door swung out, a dark room lit only by a myriad of red lights. Raven keyed the button on her earpiece. "I can't see it, you sure its in there?"

Red X's voice came through the earpiece. "Positive. I'm looking at it through the security monitor now. Remember, you'll only have a few seconds before the beams activate again, I'll rig a ten-second loop on the camera, that should be enough time to get out."

Jinx put her hand on Raven's arm reassuringly. "You can do this, just wait for the beams to cut out before you make your move." Raven nodded at her and took a deep breath. Jinx smiled and kissed her before running off to the fuse box. Raven took a deep breath, readying herself. _No problem. I can do this. _ A sobering thought occurred to her. _ If I do this, I couldn't go back to the Titans. They would never trust me again. _

_But did they really trust me anyway? _ A little voice answered back. _ Yes they did. You were one of them. _ She kept up her verbal debate with herself. _ But did they trust me? Every time Beast Boy felt my power, he cringed. _

_But they were always there for you. Even Beast Boy, lost in his madness as an animal, protected you as instinct._

_They would all risk their lives for mine, true, but they would do the same for any stranger on the street in peril._

_That is what it means to be a hero; to risk yourself for someone else. You had no reason to ally yourself with them, but you did, taking up their mantle was the best thing that ever happened to you. Would you really throw that away?_

_They-_

_They nothing. _ The little voice in Raven's head was picking up steam. _ Robin was the one who cast you out, and you would place the rest of them with him in condemning you? _

_Yes. _ The strength of her conviction silenced the voice. _ They know the rules as well as Robin does. Any decision the team's leader makes that the team disapproves of can be overturned by a unanimous vote by the rest of them. They could have had the suspension revoked in hours if they weren't too scared or brow-beat by the fearless leader to oppose him. They may be willing to risk their life for me, but they won't go against him._

The little voice fell silent and Raven banished it to the back of her mind. Raven waited only moments before the red lights winked off. _ Now or never. _ Raven wrapped herself in black energy, becoming a flying black bird of energy. She flew through the room, spotting the pedestal. She flew right at it, passing through it and attempting to take the engraving with her as she whisked through it. She felt only air and a slight tingling, as if she had passed through some kind of ion field. She flew on, passing through the wall on the other side of the room and into the room beyond, materializing with her back to the wall.

She was about to key her earpiece when it came on. Red X's voice came through in a rush. "Abort! Abort! It's a set up!" Jinx's voice came on the line. "What's going on? What happened?" Raven responded. "the engraving wasn't there, just a hologram." Red's voice was next. "Right. And there was already a feedback loop in the system, showing a room with our prize. These cameras won't show a holo. We need to get out of here before-" Raven keyed her mike again. "Red? C'mon J, we're gone."

Jinx was on the first floor when she heard a familiar voice around a corner. She stopped in her tracks and listened. "good job, Titans, that's one down. We need to search for whoever else is here" there was a pause, then she heard Robin's voice again. "Tell us who else is here, X. We know you're not alone." Red X's voice was as mischief laden as ever.

"What? And let you arrest 'em too? Don't think so, Boy Blunder. Look for yourself." Jinx smiled. _ Good old Red. _ Just then, she heard Cyborg's voice. "yo Robin, got movement around the corner." Jinx took that moment to take off.

She was running past a janitor's closet with the Titans in pursuit when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind, pulling her_ through_ the door. One of Raven's hands was on her mouth. She put one finger to her lips, and jinx nodded. The Titans sped into the hallway, stopping several feet from the door. Robin's voice was loud in the silence. "Where did they go, Cyborg?" The massive metal man responded slowly.

"I'm not sure, the motion just stopped somewhere around here. My sensors weren't set on a level high enough to get a detailed enough representation of the runner's location; just that they were in front of us." Robin cursed. "Are you sure their on this hallway?" There was a pause, then The two hiding girls heard a loud crunch, as a door was kicked off its hinges. Raven could only surmise that they were searching the rooms, one by one.

Raven grabbed Jinx with both arms, phasing them through the roof just as they heard the door being violently opened. The materialized on the second floor, and they took off for the fire escape, before they both stopped and looked at each other. "Red," they said together. They followed the hallway towards the front of the building, then phased down into the first floor security room. Jinx moved to the door. "We should split up to find where they stashed him." She paused. "He'll probably be guarded. Listen, you can stay here if you want, I'll find him and bring him here so we can split."

Raven paused a moment, taking a deep breath before speaking. _ Well, if you're gonna screw the pooch, you might as well do it all at once. _ "No, I'll help too." Unaccustomed to thanking anyone, she was nevertheless touched by Jinx's thoughtfulness. They left the room hunting for their erstwhile comrade.

Wow, that was a lengthy chapter. Some of you are probably gonna freak over my choices, but I think it's kinda cool for Jinx not to have to be the one that gives up her lifestyle. You have to admit, Raven is uniquely suited to be a villain, being already dark and tormented. And except for Robin, she's the best equipped to be a thief. Anyway, as always, tell me what you think of this. Thanks.


	7. Dark Spells and Dark Bruises

Chapter 7:Dark Spells and Dark Bruises

Disclaimer: It was here every other chapter, what's the point?

Jinx and raven moved down the hallway towards the stairs, two shadows in the night. They slipped down the winding staircase, and Raven vaulted the wrought-iron staircase, landing as silently as a cat on carpet. A heartbeat later, Jinx landed beside her. They looked at each other and nodded before splitting up, each going down a dark hallway.

Jinx slipped down the hall, thinking of all the likely spots that the Titans would have hidden her comrade. _ I could have moved him to the front door, the back door, or any window if I wanted him to get out quickly. On the other hand, knowing that he might attempt an escape, they could have just dumped him in a room somewhere and set someone to watch him. If I were going to do that I'd put him in the security room, so I'd be able to…uh-oh. _ Jinx keyed her headset. "Rae, I think they moved him to the security room."

There was a short pause, then Raven gasped in understanding. "The cameras." Jinx nodded to herself. "Affirmative. And as clever as they are they might even have a way to monitor our transmissions." Raven's reply was sharp. "Then let's move. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can get out of here. I'll try to disrupt the cameras."

Jinx keyed her 'piece off and started running down the hall. Soon she heard the pounding of feet at an intersection she passed. She put on a extra burst of speed, trying to lose her pursuers in the darkness of the museum. She dodged a birdarang as it flew past her head, imbedding itself in the walls. _ Man, he's pulling out all the stops. _ She ducked into a room labeled 'ancient weaponry', hoping to find something useful.

Inside was a vast assortment of weapons, from rock tipped spears to swords and muskets. Jinx rubbed her hands together. Reaching onto one of the many pouches on her belt, she pulled out a small slip of rice paper wrapped around a handful of powder. "Good for vanishing tricks and muzzle-loaders." She looked around for something to use as a projectile. Then she spied a cloth-wrapped bundle behind a cannon. _ No way…_

Raven sat down in a small room and focused. Around her she felt the currents of energy moving, wrapping around each other and flowing to different parts of the building. She focused on the point above her. _ That's the camera; now to find the security room. _ She followed the trail of the cameras circuit along the halls, over and around other, similar lines. Finally she arrived at a nexus, a large point where many of the same lines converged. _Good. Now to look for a slightly different energy. _ Raven's perceptions twisted slightly, losing sight of the energy from the circuits until a different energy slipped into focus.

Raven allowed herself a slight smile as the people in the security room came into focus. _ Okay, there's X, and guarding him is…Beast Boy. Makes sense, Cy and Star aren't on Robin's list of favorite people right now. Maybe he'll listen to me. _ Raven felt a twinge of guilt. She knew the chances of Beast Boy not having orders to attack were slight. She cut the power lines to the security cameras, a quick slice of energy cutting neatly through the power strip. She keyed her headset. "Jinx, I've cut the cameras, we're clear." "Good. Alright, let's get in there, spring him, and get out before they can hit us."

"It might be safer for you to get to the exit; I'll grab him and meet you at the spot." Jinx hesitated before replying. "You sure? They might be there." "Yes." Raven's voice didn't shake. "Let's go."

Red X regarded Beast Boy silently. The little green boy seemed preoccupied by something, and X could guess what. "You're upset because she left, aren't you?" His green captor nodded silently. "You know, maybe you should tell her." Beast Boy looked at him. "It wouldn't help. I can smell them on each other. I know how deeply they feel for each other." Red X shrugged. In truth, he had always liked the little green Titan, his sense of humor often had him smiling behind his mask when they fought. His fun-loving spirit was a bit put off by the sight of a kindred soul in such torment. "Then why don't you look for someone who would be like that with you?"

Beast Boy's went wide. "I can't leave the Titans, they need me." Red X looked him up and down. "Super heroes are a dime a dozen, they can always find another warm body that would die for the chance to join. It's becoming quickly obvious that this isn't your place anymore. I know a guy that's looking for a hero to sidekick with not far from here."

Beast Boy knew the truth. He really didn't feel like he belonged here anymore, and that Red X could tell just drove the point home. "You think it would work?" red X nodded. "I wouldn't suggest leaving immediately; Bird Boy might get a little upset if you bailed in the middle of one of his missions, but tomorrow's Saturday."

Just then, the cameras, followed by the lights, went out. There was a rush of energy that blew past Beast Boy and he heard Red X speak one last time. "I'll leave a note in your room." And with that, he was gone. Beast Boy gasped. "Raven?"

One floor up, Raven and Red X shifted back into solid beings. X wiped his helmeted head. "Whew. Thanks, kid. Now let's find J and get out." Raven nodded and they set off for the second floor.

Meanwhile, Jinx was waiting behind the door with an old civil war musket in her hands. She was crouched behind a cannon with the weapon pointed at the door when raven started talking through her earpiece. "Jinx, I've Got X, now lets get out of here." Jinx responded softly. "I'm in the really old weapons room on the second floor. Your old buddies are somewhere nearby. If you could stop by after tea, that would be great."

"We're on our way." The line went dead mere seconds before the door was blown off its hinges. In one sure motion, Jinx pulled the butt of the rifle against her shoulder, took aim at the doorway, and fired. The screw she had found for an improvised round hit dead center her target's chest with a metallic ping. "aw, man. Was that really necessary?" In the doorway stood Cyborg, who was attempting to pull the screw out as a normal person would a splinter. Behind him stood Robin and Starfire. Robin looked at her triumphantly, while Starfire seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Alright, Jinx, you've been busted. Give up." Jinx smirked. "In all the time we've known each other, when have I ever given up?" Flipping over the cannon, she whacked Cyborg across the human side of his head with the rifle, dropping it and spinning to avoid Starfire's starbolts. Robin jumped at her, combining two birdarangs to form a sword. He swung repeatedly, narrowly missing Jinx each time. Starfire helped Cyborg to his feet, and the two watched their leader attack the purple-haired thief. Starfire leaned over to Cyborg. "Raven would not be happy." Cyborg just shook his head in response.

Robin continued his assault on Jinx, spinning through the air and attempting to kick her in the face. Deftly she caught his foot, twisting it so that he lost his balance, sailing past her and landing on his back next to the window. Coming to his feet with a flip, he drew his extendable staff, launching himself at her again. Calmly, Jinx scooped her foot under the discarded rifle, kicking it up into her waiting hands. She met his attack head on, and the two weapons clashed. Jinx kicked Robin in the shin, bringing him to one knee. She then flipped over him, hitting him in the back of the head with the muzzle to stun him.

Starfire glanced over when an arm rested on her shoulder. Red X was standing there calmly, taking in the fight. "She's off to a good start, but he's angry now." His nonchalant voice caught Starfire off-guard, and she didn't attack. "Things are not as they should be; it is difficult to know who to cheer for in this battle." Red X nodded. "Raven will be here soon; then t5hings will truly become difficult for you, my dear. I'm sorry for your loss."

Robin caught jinx by surprise, sweeping her feet out from under her. He stabbed down with his staff, and Jinx brought the rifle between them to block. Robin's titanium staff tore through the steel and wood of the rifle, and Jinx had to jerk her head to the side to keep from becoming a kebab. She kicked Robin in the stomach, doubling him over long enough for her to recover her feet. She fell into a stance and Robin raised one eyebrow. "You know escrima?" She nodded. "An old friend taught me several weapon styles, I just like this one the best." Robin smiled. He fell into a stance of his own, his staff held just as the grand master had taught him.

The clashed, their respective weapons slamming together hard enough to make the watchers wince. After only seconds, Jinx's weapons crumbled before Robin's. Undaunted, she flipped backwards until she stopped in front of a weapon rack holding a variety of swords. Withdrawing two ancient Chinese machetes, she threw herself at Robin again. Now on equal footing, they crashed together like tidal waves, spinning and slashing, they were a blur of metal, flesh, and bone. The bystanders stared in awe as the two warriors before them met in an almost epic duel.

Through the red haze, Robin was impressed. He had never suspected that Jinx would have stood up to him this long. _ I've still got a trick or two. _ Quick as thought, Robin flexed the staff, snapping it into two pieces and leaning away from Jinx's double overhand slash. He slammed the halves together, Jinx's head between them. She crumpled to the ground, already unconscious. Robin stood over her, blood dripping from one of the staff pieces where it had broken Jinx's skin. Jinx's eyelids fluttered, and robin lifted the staff for a final blow that would knock Jinx out for several hours. Then his world exploded.

The walls around the door bent inward, and the doors were ripped off their hinges. They flew into the room, one striking Robin dead-center with the force of a hurricane, and the other imbedding itself into the wall. Cyborg, Starfire, and Red X were blasted to their feet as the flying doors revealed Raven, eyes blazing crimson and her lips crept back in a feral snarl. The walls around her bent away from her, the force of the power radiating off of her. The weapons in the room glowed with a black radiance and began to disintegrate from the force holding them. She strode into the room, her eyes on the pile of debris the covered Robin. When she spoke, her voice was like many, as if many voices of different pitches had been given words through her.

"Don't touch her." The words, spoken in a dreadful whisper from the many voices, held a promise of retribution. The pink-haired girl on the floor seemed to be the only one who was unaffected by the momentous force that occupied the room. The sheltering debris lifted itself from the dazed boy as the entire room became sheathed in black. Cyborg looked at Starfire in horror. "She's going to kill him." Starfire could only stare, terrified by the figure that advance slowly toward Robin. As he was wrapped in black energy, Robin seemed to come out of his daze. He trembled when he saw Raven.

Her hair was blown about her face by a wind that touched only her, and her eyes glowed the darkest red he had ever seen. Her teeth were bared, like an animal that was frenzied, beyond coherent thought. _ Or a demon. _ Raven's power wrapped around him, lifting him off the ground bringing him to eye level with the girl who floated several inches off the ground. "Raven, I-" He never finished his sentence as he was thrown through the wall next to him like a pebble in a tornado. He met the brick wall across the street, colliding with it with a solid thud and he slid several feet to the ground. The wall he had passed through a moment before exploded outward, giving Raven a clear view of the street.

Starfire gasped. "We have to do something!" Cyborg nodded. "I don't think we have a choice, Star. Can you fight her with everything you got?" Starfire paused for a moment, then looked down at Robin as he lay in the street. Her eyes hardened, and she nodded. "We both have jatra to be concerned about. I will not let her hurt mine." Cyborg nodded and armed his sonic cannon. "We'll have to be fast."

Unnoticed, Red X stepped from the shadows, gathering up the injured Jinx and a cloth sack she had secured to her belt and setting off into the night.

Raven floated down to the alley's height, regarding Robin for a moment. As she floated, all of the debris from the alley glowed with a dark light, levitating and beginning an orbit around the demon in blue. Cyborg jumped from the newly made balcony, his sonic cannon armed. He swung at Raven using gravity to propel him and the sonic cannon to add more damage to his strike. At the last moment, however, A black bubble became visible. Too late too evade, he hit it full force. He was repelled backward, powdering the basement wall of the museum as he crashed through it. Starfire flew above Raven, tossing starbolts down at her. They too bounced off Raven's shield. Starfire was so occupied with her target that she missed the topmost portion of the chimney flying at her until it was inches away. It hit her head first, dropping her to the street below.

Cyborg was just climbing from the wreckage in time to see her fall and move to catch her. Beast Boy also chose that moment to enter the alley. He flinched at the sight of Raven. "Red X got away from me. What's going o-" His jaw fell as he saw Robin. "She's gonna-" "We know." Star and Cyborg said at the same time. "We have to stop her." Raven dropped to the ground, the black bubble around her disappearing. "You wish to fight me? Then take your vaunted leader." She threw Robin at them, knocking them all down with his body. They stood shakily, standing side-by-side against their former ally.

Robin pulled another staff out, readying it. "Raven, you've crossed the line. You're now a criminal. And the Teen Titans will treat you no differently than any other nutcase destroying our city." Raven laughed, a sound that sent shivers down her former team mates' spines. "Do your worst."

They charged as one, once again a single unit. Starfire flew Robin into the air and threw him, preempting his attack with a hail of starbolts. On the ground, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon as Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and sped towards his target. Raven smiled coldly before her body blurred and she disappeared. She appeared again behind Starfire, scissor kicking the flying Titan in the neck from and spinning her in the air. The alien girl's starbolts jittered crazily and one caught Robin in the back, knocking him to the pavement. Beast Boy became a pterodactyl, snatching up Cyborg and carrying him into the air, where he continued his cannon's assault. Raven glared at Starfire and a jagged beam of black energy lanced out, striking Starfire in the back. Starfire grunted and sailed toward the earth.

Raven smiled humorlessly. She disappeared again, teleporting back to the ground where Robin was trying to catch the falling girl. She appeared in front of him, stopping him up short. With incredible speed, she swept his legs out from under him. Still in the air, he was helpless as she struck him in the face, shattering bone and sending him tumbling back to glance futilely at the alien girl he had tried to assist. Raven moved as a blur, catching one of Starfire's arms and swinging her upwards again. Right into the path of Cyborg's cannon. He stopped short, afraid to injure his teammate. Raven was above him. Before he could utter a warning, she drove a straightened hand through the membrane of Beast Boy's wing, causing it to crumple up against his side. He spiraled towards the ground, shrieking in pain. He landed as a human, a bloody hole clearly visible through his suit and tricep. Cyborg landed on his feet, running at Raven and swinging his fists. Raven reached out and caught the axe-handle blow from both hands with a single hand. Cyborg was stunned. With a strength she had never had before, she lifted the Titan over her head, throwing him at the other Titans that had crawled toward each other.

Beast Boy groaned as he held his arm. "How did she get to be so powerful? There's no way." Starfire helped Robin into a sitting position. "We cannot defeat our former comrade using our normal methods." Robin nodded. "We need some new tricks, she knows us too well for our old ones to work." Just then, they heard sirens in the distance. Robin's eyes widened and he reached for his T-com. "Calling all units responding to the museum disturbance: this is Robin of the Teen Titans. Keep your distance! Repeat, keep your distance! The disturbance in question is beyond standard law enforcement personnel. Attempt to contact Titans East for reinforcements ASAP!" Robin gave a yelp as his communicator exploded in a flash of black energy.

Raven smirked. "The mighty Robin, calling for help? Wonders never cease. You want to quit? Want to run back to your little tower? Fine." Black energy consumed them and they fell tumbling through the void. They emerged minutes later, falling through the roof of their living room. Cyborg immediately gathered the others up and began hauling them to Med bay to treat their wounds. They were a dispirited and broken group that night. They slept in the infirmary, Starfire wrapping her arms around Robin. Cyborg plugged into a small outlet in the wall, powering down for the night. In the darkness, a lone figure crept out into the hallway. He was humming Lynard Skynard's 'freebird'. Green hair topped a tanned boy's head as he made his way to the elevator, riding it down to the first floor. Stepping out into the starlight, his skin looked greenish as he rubbed a bandage around his arm. Then he took on a more human color as he breathed in the night air. "Freedom. Who knew she'd have to hurt me to make my head clear? I feel like a drink." Then he changed into a bird and flew away.


	8. Sunrise

Chapter 7:Sunrise

Disclaimer: See last chapter, plus nike stuff.

Jinx woke slowly, feeling a massive headache. She opened her eyes slowly, squinting from the sunlight coming through the window. She was laying on her couch. In front of her, Red X sat in one chair, and Raven sat in the other, both asleep. She shifted, groaning as she stretched. _They must have sat here all night._ She got up slowly, feeling stiff, and padded into the kitchen. She grabbed a skillet and began throwing things together. Eggs, sausage, and frozen hashbrowns went into the mix.

Jinx winced at the sizzling noise, hoping that it wouldn't wake her guests. She jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, then she recognized the scent of who stood behind her. She leaned back, putting her head on Raven's shoulder. "Morning."

Raven responded by hugging her closer. "Are you alright?" Raven's voice was quiet, subdued. Jinx turned her head and kissed Raven's cheek. "I'm fine, it'll take more than a punk with a stick to put me down." Raven smiled at her words. "You got him pretty good, too, as I recall."

Jinx nodded. She turned serious. "What happened after I hit the floor? the last thing I remember is that fight, then the next thing I know I wake up back here." Raven lowered her head, not meeting Jinx's gaze. "Raven...You fought them, didn't you?" She nodded in response.

"Oh, Rae." She turned in Raven's arms, wrapping her own arms around her newfound soul-mate. They stood there in the kitchen, breakfast forgotten, and for the first time in a long time, Raven cried.

She cried for her friends, the pain she'd caused them, and a surely lost friendship.

She cried for the years she'd had to live with her emotions in check, unable to feel.

She cried for the future, and the uncertainty that it held.

She cried for what seemed like forever, until her tears were spent. At some point they must have sat down, because Raven found herself sitting on the floor in Jinx's lap, with the both of them holding onto each other like a life raft in a hurricane. Jinx was stroking her hair and whispering to her.

"It's okay, Rae, it's alright." Eventually, Raven managed to get herself back under control. "Thanks," she sniffed. Jinx shrugged. "It happens to us all sometimes." She smiled. "C'mon, let's get breakfast."

Breakfast was beyond salvation. The whole promising concoction had burnt terribly, and not even their combined powers could hope to fix it. They both jumped and went into a combat stance as the door was kicked open. A strange teenage boy with red hair and matching eyes stuck his head around the doorway. "C'mon ladies, I got the whole food thing handled." They looked at each other and moved cautiously into the living room.

It was a shock. The boy was Red X, having discarded his costume. He was dressed rather simply for a professional thief, wearing jeans and a red t-shirt with red Nikes. his only eccentricity was a .45 in an outside thigh holster. A faded red leather jacket lay over the back of the couch. On the coffee table, a meal fit for a family was laid out.

There were eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon, muffins, milk, and orange juice all set neatly around three plates and glasses. "Well, c'mon, it'll get cold." Raven gaped. "This is amazing. Where did you get all of this?" Red smiled. "Benny's Breakfast House. It's this great place down on fifth that serves anyone, no questions asked." He winked. "Mammoth's been seen in there once or twice, buying a tall stack."

They sat down to breakfast, enjoying each other's company like three old friends. They ate their fill, relaxing as the morning eased into the beginnings of the afternoon. Raven looked at her new companions. _A few days ago, I would have attacked both of them simply because I saw them; now here I am, eating breakfast with them._ Raven smiled to herself. It was strange how things had gone the past few days._ In the space of a week, I've rediscovered myself, been kicked out of the Titans, met someone I think I'm in love with, been befriended by people I've fought for years, and essentially joined a group of freelance thieves. Wonders never cease._

Jinx jumped up suddenly. "Let's go to the mall! I need ice cream!" Red X stretched and stood up. "Sounds like a plan. We can show our new friend how 'the other side' does it." He grinned mischeivously. "Besides, its the first Saturday of the month." Jinx groaned. "I hate those things."

Raven looked at her. "What?" Red shrugged. "All of the villians who are worth anything hold a meeting on the first Saturday of the month to go over things and, well, you'll see." He checked his watch, a black Ironman. "We've got a couple of hours to kill before then, so lets see about that mall."

After Jinx had tucked her hair under a baseball cap, and Raven had donned something besides the jumpsuit from the night before, the trio set off. Raven had initially wondered how they were going to get there, but it turned out that Red had a car. It was black, a departure from his usual color scheme, but the fact that it was a Lamborghini Diablo made it about as obvious as a diamond in a coal mine.

They piled in, Raven and Jinx in the back seat and Red X in the front. The engine roared, and they took off down the street.

Shopping with Jinx was very similar to shopping with Starfire: hectic, and breathless, yet exciting. They practically(and sometimes literally)flew from shop to shop, buying everything from clothes to books to sports equipment.

"Do you really need all of this stuff?" Jinx looked over her shoulder, swinging a bag idly. "Maybe not, but I'll find a use for all of it." Jinx smiled and sped off to another store with a shriek of glee. Raven smiled and followed her leisurely. Red X leaned on a balcony railing, grinning like a loon. "She'll run you ragged, no doubt." They chuckled, hefting the bags Jinx had foisted on him. "If she doesn't stop soon, we won't be able to carry it all away." They started walking towards the store, doing their best to manhandle the bags to their next stop.

Both of them looked up as shouts began to emanate from the store their friend had run into. They looked at each other for a moment, then dropped the bags and charged into the store's interior.

Jinx had both hands planted firmly on the counter, and the man behind it was looking both angry and a little worried. "Say that AGAIN!?"

The man, a large guy with a piece of his left ear missing, glared at the angry girl. "I said, we don't Serve FREAKS!"

Even for Raven, what happened next was pandemonium.

Not even bothering with powers, Jinx hauled the man bodily from behind the counter. At the sight of this, someone screamed and people began to flood out of the store. Jinx's first punch hit him square in the jaw, rocking his head back. The second opened a small gash across his nose. With little visible effort, the enraged young thief lifted the man above her head, preparing to throw him. Raven wrapped him in black energy, lifting him out of Jinx's grasp. She grabbed her friends and shuffled them out the door, only letting the man touch the ground when they were laden with the bags and several yards away.

"Rae, let me go back and pound him, please!" Raven shook her head. "I'm not ready to let the people I've protected for so long hang out to dry just yet." Jinx settled down a little at that. "Sorry, Rae. It's just that that kind of scum really gets me." Raven nodded. "I know, but it's hard to switch so fast, you know? Before this week I never would have considered hurting him, no matter how angry he made me."

Red X looked at her. "Not wanting to sound like an ass, but you're gonna have to get used to hurting people fairly soon." Raven looked at him, hearing a tone in his voice. "Why?"

Red X pointed in front of them. "Because those guys don't like us beating people up." Raven and Jinx followed his pointing hand.

Arrayed before them were the Titans East. Speedy, front and center, smiled. "Looks like you guys-" His eyes widened. "Raven?"

Hey! I'm back after my self-imposed exile. Sorry I've been gone so long. Any way, I have some bad news. I'm about out of ideas for this story, so if someone can throw me a bone or two, if I can run with it I'll keep writing. Otherwise, I must leave this story by yhe wayside. R&R please.


	9. Meeting New Friends

Chapter 8:Meeting New Friends

Disclaimer: You know the drill

For the Audience: I'm Back! Shout out to Thecrazyrabidfangirl, ReaperCB919, and chibichoco for ideas and support. I didn't realize people actually cared about this story that much. Anyway, without further ado, on to the story!

Arrayed before them were the Titans East. Speedy, front and center, smiled. "Looks like you guys-" His eyes widened. "Raven?"

The Titans East stood there, dumbfounded. Speedy recovered first. "What the hell are you doin' here? Where are the Titans? And who are these guys?" Raven shrugged. "Things change. I'm not a Titan anymore." Mas y Menos spoke next. "Porque no? Te encanta los Titans."

"Long story. Suffice to say there is something I love more." Bumblebee eyed her for a moment. "Were kinda getting off track. We got a report that there was a disturbance involving metas here. We were brought in because the Titans had some kind of trouble with a super-powered enemy, and they're banged up too bad to police the city. You wouldn't happen to know anything about either of these would you?"

Red X shrugged one shoulder. "We were just leaving. If there's a problem in the mall, they're probably still in there."

Speedy nodded. "We should get in there. Take care Raven." They let out a breath as the teens ran past them and into the mall. Red whistled. "That was close." The other two nodded. Raven looked at the other two for a moment before smiling lop-sidedly. "Let's not push our luck anymore today." Jinx checked her watch. "If we're gonna take our newest partner in crime to the best excuse to sleep I've had since the last reading of my Miranda rights, we should get going." Laughing, they piled into X's car and sped off.

In a city not very distant from Jump, an unusual scene was unfolding. In an alleywaystood six people. This being a troubled city, six people in an alley was not unheard of. What made this particular group different was that there were four people boxing in two. The four thugs appeared to be of varying ethnicities, ages and sizes, but what united them was a large ammount of machinery grafted to their bodies. Between the four of them stood a boy and a girl.

The boy, rather short, had the strangest green hair, as if it had been dyed over and over again until the color had become permanent. The girl, by contrast, looked almost ordinary. Fiery red hair had been cut close to her head, leaving no extra for stylizing. Of average height, she still stood a head taller than the boy at her back. They both wore jeans and t-shirts, his saying 'bite me' and hers saying 'I rule'.

One of the thugs spoke. "We'll show you not to tresspass on the Metal Men's turf." He grinned as a six inch blade snapped out of his arm. The girl smiled in return. "Whatcha think, Gar? Even split?" The boy shook his head. "Nah, whoever finishes with their own trash gets to keep punching." She laughed. "So you wanna race, huh? You're on!"

The street thugs never knew what hit them.

Moving like nothing so much as a tiger pouncing on its prey, the green-haired youth exploded into motion, leaping into the air and delivering a snap kick to the unprepared thugs jaw. Still reeling from the blow, he was unprepared for the two powerful punches that caught him in the chest. The armor there dented as he was launched out of the alley and into the street. Without looking, he kicked backwards and was rewarded with a grunt as the thug trying to sneak up behind him doubled over. A knee to his unmodified face brought the second metal bastard down for good.

Garfield smiled as he watched her lift the last thug bodily and throw him into a dumpster. Although she had chosen to call herself Tank, he still enjoyed her consternation at being called 'Muscles'. She grinned, the smile of a full and content tiger. "one more turf war down. Let's book." He nodded in agreement and they strolled out to the street where a black GTO awaited, courtesy of the recently deposed gang members.

Tank grinned. "Betcha they nossed their ride." Gar grinned. "I drive!" "Yeah right!" They laughed like madmen as they raced for the driver's side door, both of them intent on putting the vehicle through its paces.

Another chapter down. Been kinda busy, so please don't hurt me. If I missed anyone in the doling out of my eternal gratitude, forgive me and consider your names honorary additions to the list. Also, give me a shout-out and tell me what you think; I'm my own worst critic.


	10. Villian's Anonymous

Chapter 10:Villians Anonymous

Disclaimer: You know the drill

For the Audience: Back again! Insanity reigns in my home and I haven't even been back a day! Sorry for the long wait, business called.

The Lamborghini roared down the street, daring anyone to get in their way. Predictably, X drove like a male teenager; bad. They sped through traffic, weaving around the other cars as they made their way downtown. As Red X pulled into a space in a rather full parking lot, Raven almost phased through the door in an effort to touch solid land again. "Next time, I drive." Red X smiled as he popped the trunk.

"Only if you can get the keys from me."

From the trunk he pulled a familiar looking belt. Raven raised an eyebrow. "Do you need that thing in here?"

Clasping the belt around his waist, he nodded. "You two are the only one's that know what I look like." He pressed the button on the front of the belt and he _wavered_. A moment later, he solidified again, his costume in place. "Nice trick, huh?" His voice was metallic thanks to the distorter in his helmet, but she could still barely make out the voice she had heard earlier.

He held his arms out in an old-fashinoed manner. "Well ladies, shall we have a go at it?" Laughing slightly, the trio made their way into the office building; both a gleaming testament to the city and the world's most unlikely place for a meeting between supervillians.

Robin was cutting the cast off of his right leg when Speedy walked into the infirmary. "Robin, you' re just gonna hurt yourself more if you try to shrug off those injuries. You heal fast, but you're no meta."

Robin grunted and peeled off the cast, tossing it to the side with the rest of them. "What happened at the mall?" Speedy shrugged. "False alarm. Some guy got beat up real good, but they were gone by the time we got there." Speedy brightened. "We did see Raven though." His eyes widened and he became more animated. "It was totally freaky. She was walking out of the mall with these two people, and when we stopped to talk to her she was, well, alive." He shrugged. "It was like she wasn't holding in her emotions in anymore, but nothing was blowing up..."

He stopped when he noticed Robin's clenched fist. "What's up man?" Through clenched teeth, Robin spoke quietly. "Raven switched sides. She's a criminal now."

Speedy paused for a moment, then looked over his shoulder and at the ceiling. "Alright, where's the camera?"

"There is no camera! Who do you think messed us up so bad? She ran off with Jinx and Red X and she nearly killed us!" Speedy grew serious. "Then we need a game plan." He thought for a moment. "You guys know her best; what do we need to do?"

Robin shook his head. "I don't know. She severed our mental link, so I can't even try to exploit that. We have to find her." Speedy shook his head. "First we have to tell the others." He shook his head. "This won't end well. I can't think of a way we can get out of this without someone getting hurt." Robin's eyes narrowed. "Someone's getting hurt alright."

Speedy was shocked. Robin had gotten like this before, but it had always been when he was obsessing over a serious villian, never when it was a friend. He was almost afraid to ask his next question. "Where's Beast Boy, anyway? He might be able to help." Robin threw his hands up in the air. "He disappeared right after we fought Raven. I haven't seen him for a couple of days."

Gar was holding on for dear life as the black GTO tore down Main street. Tank was at the wheel, a mistake in and of itself. They blew past pedestrians as they made their way to what Tank had called 'her super special place'. Casually she glanced at her companion. "Hey G-man, you never did tell me what you did before this." He smiled. For all her skill in combat, Tank was as subtle as, well, a tank. "Nope, I never did; did I?" He smiled. "Let's just say I brought a whole new meaning to the word 'greenhorn'. Besides, my old 'friends' wouldn't recognize me or my abilities now anyways; I've got a brand new bag." She shrugged, occupied for the moment by driving. A moment later she spoke again, hesitant.

"If they wanted you back, would you, you know, go?" He was silent for several minutes as they sped past the city limits and into the fading evening light.

_Would I go back? They don't need me. They proved it when I left and no one bothered to contact me. _He looked at the girl in the seat next to him. _Tank may not think so, but she needs someone watching her back. Besides, we work well together. We never get on each other's nerves, we've spent days straight together, and she laughs at my jokes._

He smiled at her as she pulled the car off the road. "No," he said. "I think I'm good right here." They climbed out of the car and Tank led him up a steep incline. He followed easily, discreetly altering his body so that his legs had muscle placement more like a mountain goat. At the top was a cave overlooking a cliff. They sat in the mouth of the cave as the last rays of the sun disappeared over the horizon, painting it a rainbow of colors.

Their hands found their way to each other's, and they sat for several minutes as the darkness spread. Finally Gar spoke. "Wow. That was amazing." Tank smiled. "you liked it? I've never brought anyone here before." She turned to face him in the darkness. "We've only known each other for a little while, but I trust you more than anyone I know. I want us to be a team for as long as you'll have me around."

"Tank..." She smiled. "It's Karen. Not a very tough name is it?" She closed her eyes as she felt his hand on her face. "Mine's Garfield."

She hugged him fiercely. He held her to head to his chest stroking her hair. "Then let's stay together for a long time."

The next dawn found them still laying there in the cave's mouth, wrapped around each other with identical smiles on their faces.

Jump City, 12:00

The trio walked into the office building, making a beeline straight for an elevator with an 'out of order' sign. As they stepped in, they heard a call from across the large reception area. "Hold the door!" Red X grabbed the door before it could close. "This should be interesting." Two boys came running into the elevator car, one dark, one pale. Raven recognized them as Seemore and Kid Wyked. Not suprisingly, Seemore talked enough for himself and the ever silent Kid.

"Yo! Jinx! Long time no _see. _Where you been hiding at? What's up X? Keepin' it real? Who's this? Are you a villian too? What's your power?"

Raven was amazed. He didn't seem to need to breathe to keep talking. She smiled, trying not to look like a hero. "My name's-"

"Crow." Red X interuppted her. "Her name is Crow." Seemore beamed. "Heya! Welcome to the club! We have T-shirts!"

The elevator rode up, but Raven couldn't help but feel like she was descending into the belly of the beast. When the doors opened, she let out a gasp. Jinx grinned beside her. "Nice isn't it?"

Stretched out before them was a massive Tudor mansion surrounded by acres of land that had been cultivated into a giant shrub maze. "Several of the brightest made an extra-dimensional pocket that holds this place," Jinx said. "The thinking was if the Titans were ever to find it, they wouldn't be able to catch very many of us in the maze." Raven noddd in comprehension. "Well, let's meet the folks." She took Raven's hand in her arm. "Don't worry, they'll adore you."

Through the maze they guided her, until they were out and standing in front of the massive house. "Here we have our summer home," Jinx waved her hand grandly. "It's not much, but the coziness makes up for the lack of space." Raven giggled quietly at Jinx's antics, knowing they were for her.

They entered the main hall, seating themselves at a massive table that stretched for hundreds of yards. Raven was impressed to notice the table was mahogany with an elegant finish that made it shine slightly.

The villians entered in two's and threes, like old friends meeting each other after a long time apart. Raven tried not to tense as each old enemy walked casually into the room. Jinx's hand holding hers did much to provide her with an anchor so she didn't attack anyone out of reflex. After about an hour, everyone was settled and an unfamiliar voice sang out over the crowd, amplified by hidden loudspeakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, if we could get down to business."

On a small stage in the center of the hall, stood a man in his early twenties, dressed in a pair a camoflauge pants and an olive-drab shirt. He stood tall, possessed of a surety of purpose. "That's Boss, he's got us on a new stick after swinging most of us from cryostasis." His voice was a rich baritone that Raven found mildly soothing. "Okay folks, here's what I've got this month. with the exception of the original Brotherhood of Evil, everybody's been unfrozen after the Titan's put us down. Several people have elected to return to their own cities, prefering familiar surroundings to our fair city."

He smiled, revealing perfect teeth. "The bad news is that a couple of newcomers have entered the city in an attempt to fill the vacuum of our absence. As you know, only a few people have been released out into the city top gather funds. However, with the incapacitiation of the Titans, I believe we can expand a little more."

A voice rang out from the crowd. "What about the Titans East? They showed up almost immediately to fill the gap."

He smiled again. "The Titans East don't know the city like we do. Anybody in here can duck down a couple of alleys and lose them in a matter of minutes." He looked around. "One more thing, and then I'll open the floor for anyone else. Who took out the Titans? While it was effective and beneficial to us, it doesn't fit with our new strategy. So fess up, who was it?"

"Now's our chance," whispered Red X. Raven gave a small yelp as Jinx and X hauled her to her feet. "We've got a newcomer," Red X's voice was almost as loud as Boss's, amplified by his suit's helmet. "She took them all out by herself."

Voices from the crowd whispered to each other as heads turned to catch a glimpse of her. Someone shouted. "What's her name?" Red X smiled behind his helmet.

"Crow."


	11. Magic Fingers

Chapter 11: Magic Fingers

Disclaimer: You know the drill

"Crow."

Boss came to stand in front of Raven, looking her in the eye. "By yourself, huh?" He clapped his hands slowly. "Impressive. Not many of us can say we really hurt the Titans."

Boss turned to the audience. "Now that we've sorted that out, does anyone else have anything to add? No? Then I'll see you all next week. Don't do anything stupid." there was a scraping of chairs as the assembled villians started leaving and a low roar as they all started talking at once.

"Alright, what did you get for the pot besides a new earner?" Boss had turned back to them. Raven was shocked when both X and Jinx pulled out a huge amount of cash and dumped it into Boss' waiting hand. "Good job guys, see you next month." He nodded at Raven. "I get the feeling she helped acquire this. Keep her around."

Jinx wrapped an arm around Raven's waist. "We intend to."

Boss waved them off, dismissing them; so they made their way back to the car. Red X slipped into the driver's seat and removed his outfit while Jinx and Raven piled into the back. Raven tossed the keys into the passenger seat. "Next time I drive."

Red X grinned. "We'll make a crook out of you yet."

To the readers:Sorry this story has kinda fallen by the wayside. There will only be at most two more chapters before it ends.


End file.
